Christmas Misery
by zeo knight
Summary: 2 years after the beak up in last christmas ryan is recounting what happend to him to his christmas eve listeners
1. Chapter 1

White Christman's still Black

Disclaimer: never going to be mine and I'm never claiming that it would be

Rating: how should I know major pg possibly slightly higher

Feedback: please never had any before

Summery: years after last christmas ryan rcounts to the public why hes a scrooge on the holiday season

some what sequal to last Christmas by charl888

Evening ladies and gentlemen yet again Christmas eve and I have no where to go so I'm going on the air yet again its almost midnight and I'm going to play one last song before I sign off and coincidently America this has some thing to do with why I hate Christmas. I know you've noticed the effect this holiday has had on my mood right.

Well the reason simply is that I Ryan Alexander Manx originally Evans hate Christmas mainly because of a guy named Troy Benjamin Bolton yep you heard right folks the NBA superstar was in a relationship with a guy. Well his part in the reason I hate Christmas is that four years ago before Christmas day I was engaged to him.

Well dear Mr Bolton I remember how nervous you had been when you first asked me out. Hah I remember it really well after all he was extremely nervous when he approached me two weeks after the play opened and asked if we could talk. That night I was waiting for the play to finish in his dressing room when he entered I asked straight out what he wanted and he spent the next couple of minutes trying to say I think I'm in love with you can we go out some time took him awhile to get it out but really he looked so cute stumbling over his words. Well I solved his little problem by giving him a deep and passionate kiss then he got out the question correctly I said yes.

"_oh hell yes id go out with you I've had a crush on you for years"_

"_how about Friday we go to the movies"_

we spent the week trying to make our relationship as obvious as we could be because he wanted it made public of course I wasn't resistant to the idea. By the end of the week over half the school knew we were dating started out with the cheerleaders always does. Well our first date went well his father found out yet all he expressed was disappointment. Well my parents were somewhat happy with me they were defiantly accepting yet I know they resigned themselves to the fact that they would get grandkids from Sharpay. Of course she has to get a boyfriend first. Our friends were ok with our relationship Gabi said that we looked cute together.

"_Oh you two"_

"_Yes Gabi"_

"_You two look so cute together, what do you think kelsi"_

well she was one of only two that supported our relationship the rest gave us no mind but I could see that the people who didn't say anything thought our relationship was wrong I did see many peoples disapproving gazes the strongest of those stares I think were from his father as he was jitter afterward. Eventually after months.

"_Babe are you okay?"_

"_We need to talk" _

I didn't really expect him to do it after all I thought he loved me after all he did say that he wanted to marry me. Ok I may be the wronged party here but really I need to get over it he's married no not to me but he's still married. Well he down right broke off the engagement. Over the phone no less. And even worse on Christmas day

"_I'm in love with someone else"_

"_WHAT?"_

"_I fell in love with someone else_

"_Who is he?_

"_I ASKED WHO HE WAS" _

Well my life had been better before that. Well it was wonderful I never wanted what I had with him to end but he down right crushed me. He told me that he didn't want anyone else and that he only wanted me everyone at our high school saw how that turned out. He humiliated me in front of everybody. With one word the man I loved dearly told me the name of the person that had stole his love. The main reason that he didn't want me anymore.

"_Sharpay"_

Well in the next year I was devastated when he proposed to her yes I said her in front of the entire school. I mean he proposes to me, breaks up with me over my sister and then has the audacity to propose to her in front of school. Over that time two people comforted me. Two people that I had come close to over the past few years. The two people that I relied on the most after Troy broke up with me.

"_Gabby, Kelsi what are you two doing here"_

"_Ryan we're here for you if you need to talk or hang out you know that right. Right Kelsi?"_

"Y_eah Ryan I'll be there for you we can even talk during music if you need to."_

Well at the end of senior year we all graduated and were told that their wedding would be within the next few months. Me I was still in love with him so I spent the next few months paying very little attention to the wedding plans hoping he would see that I was the one for him. Well the friends that comforted me when I lost him had convinced me to leave. As it got closer the start of the ceremony starting time had been set and I approached my parents asking them if they could get me a place far away from the love birds. Being as I was invited to the proceedings I was asked why I didn't want to attend and I told them I still had feelings for the guy. The date of the wedding was yet again Christmas day. The day I went to see the groom and asked him about his feelings.

"_You really do love my sister don't you?"_

Y_es I do love her dearly are we ok Ryan you seem a little strained?"_

"_I'm ok"_

"O_k I'll see you out there"_

I said goodbye to my friends and parents and left before the ceremony even started. Afterwards I heard from my friends that both the bride and groom asked about the ring bearer who was coincidently me of course. I had left the rings with someone else. I just couldn't do it. How could they expect me to be at their wedding when the groom was the guy that had once asked me to marry him.

When I arrived I wasted no time in trying to a job, which was around the time this station was hireing. Now in the middle of this year I was introducing their album because apparently when Sharpay ended up getting a recording contract she managed to get her hubby in on the action.

While the song was playing I ended up crying my eyes out for the next few munites curesing them out. Yet again this year I had another shock to the system because ive recently had news of the fact that my so called sister is pregnat well at least I heard it from a friend instad of the news. Well that's enough of my story now I guess time for the final song tonight while I'm here tonight which is Last Christmas Sharpay Bolton ive heard that her music video for this has her husband in it well good night people. Sure hope they realised its about heartbreak at christmas time.


	2. Chapter 2

honestly please copy this and sign because really this makes sense

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please fell free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

blackops sniper

I'm Yu

zeoknight


End file.
